<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>October in the Basement by Green3lf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366010">October in the Basement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green3lf/pseuds/Green3lf'>Green3lf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, office fun, photostory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green3lf/pseuds/Green3lf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A month of spooky, flirty fun images and ficlets from the X-Files basement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder &amp; Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. October 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"Good morning, Agent Scully!"</p><p>"Good morning, Mulder. You're cheerful on this chilly morning."</p><p>"It's October, Scully! Halloween. Ghosties and ghoulies and long-leggedy beasties, and things that go bump in the night!"</p><p>"Mm. Spooky. More importantly, it's pumpkin spice latte season!"</p><p>"Oh, I'd never forget that partner."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. October 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mulder begins his assault on Halloween.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"I think these masks really go with our hair, Scully".</p><p>"I think you're nuts, Mulder!"</p><p>"We need to start thinking about our costumes-we don't want to clash."</p><p>"Mulder, what are you talking about? Why would we need costumes? Where are we going that requires costumes?"</p><p>Mulder's pouty lower lip begged for her attention. "Oh, nevermind then..."</p><p>Scully sighed. "You're such a baby sometimes. Come on, take a photo so we can get back to work. But I don't want to hear anything more about Halloween costumes for at least a fortnight. Alright?"</p><p>Mulder beamed. "Sure, Scully."  He set the camera up on the bookshelf and fiddled around with the timer as Scully pretended to huff in the background. She would never admit just how much she enjoyed Mulder's goofy side. She still couldn't think where they'd wear a costume-it's not as if either of them were knocking back invitations to parties. But, he did make a cute werewolf. </p><p>As he wrapped one long arm around her to pull her into a two-shot, Mulder doubled down. "I'll have a whole list of costume suggestions ready by the 15th. In the meantime, we can talk about decorating the office!"</p><p>"Shut up and smile, Mulder!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. October 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scully's Fall Pleasures</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Mulder knows that Agent Scully is a secret fan of pumpkin spice lattes, but only until Halloween (for a medical doctor she has some arcane rules about food). Mulder is a secret fan of watching Scully enjoy herself. He leaves early one morning a week so he can stop on his way to work and buy her a grande latte. He leaves it on her desk and then finds a task somewhere else in the building to give her time to arrive and discover her treat: plausible deniability should she ask if he left it for her. He always arrives back in the basement with a file tucked under his arm so he can murmur a distracted good morning and then settle at his desk behind the file. Scully will at first pretend she is working on her computer, but when she sees Mulder is absorbed in his reading, she picks up the latte and cradles it in two hands, warming herself and inhaling the spices. A tiny smile curls her lips; not that Mulder can't see her lips, but the slight curve of her cheek signals her pleasure. If he's really lucky, Scully will close her eyes, just for a second. Is she imagining the crisp fall weather outside? Golden leaves floating on the chill breeze that will crunch under the soles of her shoes? A family dinner rounded off with pumpkin pie and cream?</p><p>What would he think if he knew the smile was for her secret barista, the only person in the world who knows of her once a year indulgence? One day, she thinks, she just might tell him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The poster background is by @Dicebarn on Redbubble. The zine Mulder is reading is by Kate Dunn on Etsy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. October 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mystic Mulder</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"Want me to tell your fortune, Scully?" She doesn't even have her coat off before he starts. Mulder's enthusiasm for Halloween this year seems to know no bounds. She glances around to see the decorations that he's slowly been sneaking in each day. Today it's a gold tablecloth and a crystal ball. He's not wearing a bandanna and hoop earring, but he might as well be.  She's torn. Mulder's buoyant mood is catching and she wants to indulge him. Yet, she knows all too well the risk of encouraging Mulder's flights of fancy-misread the situation and she could find herself on a flight to a fortune-telling convention in California. </p><p>"I see a late expenses report in my future," she replies as she hangs her coat and begins to unpack her briefcase.</p><p>"Come on, Scully. What are you afraid I might see?" Mulder teases.</p><p>"Your birthday present. So let's get to work Agent Mulder. Where are those motel receipts from the August cases?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. October 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's all there in black and white.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"Agent Scully! Did you do this?" Mulder's grin lit up the room. He stood just inside the doorway and turned slowly to take in the paper chains, black cats, moons and spider webs. The room was a Halloween dream.</p><p>"Seriously?" Scully looked up from the file she was reading. "I assumed it was you."</p><p>"This is a lot, even for me. If it wasn't you, who would have done this?" he asked sceptically. </p><p>"One of your admirers from the secretarial pool?" Scully arched one graceful brow and, had Mulder not been looking around at the decorations, he'd have noticed the quirk of her lips.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"To impress you? Cheer you up? Get your attention? Who knows why anyone would spend their time decorating this forgotten space!"</p><p>Mulder thought for a moment and then grabbed the jacket he had just removed. "I'm just going to check something. Back soon," and he was gone. Scully's smile revealed itself now that she was alone. Not only had she enjoyed Mulder's delight at the decorations, and puzzlement at the identity of the decorator, but Scully knew where he was going and what he would find. After all, she did work for the FBI. She busied herself with the file until she heard the door open again 30 minutes later.</p><p>Mulder strode across the room, behind his desk, to the pinboard groaning with clippings and blurry photos. He quickly cleared a space in the centre of the board and added the paper he had been carrying. When Scully looked over she knew the jig was up! Pinned in pride of place was a surprisingly clear image of the phantom guest who had spent the evening in their office. </p><p>
  
</p><p>"Nice outfit, Scully! The hat really suits you." Mulder commented. "I guess there's no need to discuss costumes for Halloween-I just need to decide what will go with yours."</p><p>"Black cat?" suggested Scully. Mulder scrunched his face. </p><p>"Stick to the interior decorating, Agent Scully. You'll just have to wait till the 31st to see what I choose!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. October 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scully plays the long game</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Mulder sidled into the room, hoping to catch his partner by surprise. She was absorbed in a case file. He stood and waited. And waited. He started to feel more than a little foolish. He'd hoped for a jump-scare. Even a laugh would do, but Scully wouldn't look up from the file; Mulder started to wonder what was holding her interest (and taking her attention away from him). He upped his game."Scuulllyyyyy," he whispered in his spookiest voice.</p><p>"Mulder, I've already shot you once..."</p><p>"Uh, ok." Mulder wisely removed the sheet and moved closer to read the file over Scully's shoulder. "Haunted pumpkins? Where did this file come from Scully?"</p><p>She looked up at him finally.  "It was on my desk this morning. I assumed you left it there for me. I see now you were otherwise engaged," she added.</p><p>"So where are the killer pumpkins?" Mulder started tugging at pages of the file, so Scully handed it over with a sigh and a roll of her eyes.</p><p>"They're not killer pumpkins. And I know you aren't thinking of blindly following a file that mysteriously appeared in our office, are you, Mulder?"</p><p>"Of course not Agent Scully! I'm going to check it out thoroughly first. I'll get right on it." Pulling on his jacket, Mulder flashed Scully a charming grin before grabbing the file and heading out the door. A devious smile tugged at the corners of Scully's mouth as she watched the door close behind her enthusiastic partner. She would, no doubt, spend the day completing paperwork on her own, but it was all coming together nicely.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. October 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mulder is MIA</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>It was unusual for Mulder not to be in the office when Scully arrived. He'd brought her a latte yesterday, so he wasn't on a coffee run. They didn't have a meeting with Skinner and she'd kept a close eye on him yesterday, so it was unlikely he'd been called in for a solo reprimand. At 9:00 a.m. she messaged him but got no response.  Scully worked on reports and expenses until 11 when she tried Mulder again. She wasn't worried, not really. It was just that he'd been better lately at keeping her informed. Still no reply. </p>
<p>At lunchtime, she sent him a final message: "Seriously...if you've ditched me again I stg...". It gave her some grim satisfaction that Mulder would have no idea what 'stg' meant. She left the office promptly at 5:00 p.m., determined not to spend the night trying to contact her infuriating partner. She cooked, she washed, she tried to read an article in a medical journal. At 9:30 when her phone finally buzzed she snatched it up, all pretence of calm cast aside.</p>
<p>"Scully, it's me..."</p>
<p>"Mulder, where have you been. I've been trying to reach you all day. We've talked about this..."</p>
<p>"Scully, it's fine. I've been at the library, looking at maps and figuring out the location of the spooky pumpkins and doing some research about similar cases. I left a note on my desk. I turned the ringer off on the phone since I was in the library, and it was only when I took the phone out to call you that I saw your messages. I didn't mean to worry you."</p>
<p>Scully's anxiety and ire quickly dissipated as she realised that Mulder's absence had in fact been down to her. She wondered briefly just how he'd managed to track down similar cases and was curious as to the location he'd settled on. She sighed. "It's fine, Mulder. You can tell me all about it in the morning. Why did you call?"</p>
<p>"No reason. Just checking in. How was your day, Scully? Did you miss me?" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. October 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mulder prepares for a spooky day out</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Mulder was emphatic. "Scully, I spent all day yesterday checking the co-ordinates and plotting them against this map. This is definitely the spot. I found dozens of newspaper stories about strange incidents in this locality, stretching back over almost a hundred years. I'm going to head over to the Gunmen to collect some recording equipment so we can conduct some tests while we are there."</p>
<p>"Steady on partner; we have a meeting with Skinner this afternoon to prepare for the budget meeting tomorrow." Scully had underestimated Mulder's enthusiasm for the case-she mentally upbraided herself-she should know better by now. </p>
<p>"If I go now, I can get the Gunmen started. I'll be back in time for the meeting. I promise, Scully. 2 o'clock, right?" </p>
<p>"1:45p.m. Mulder. Do. Not. Be. Late."</p>
<p>"I'll be back, I swear. Just one thing, Scully..."</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>"I'll pay you a thousand dollars if you refold this map for me." Mulder gently rested his hand on Scully's shoulder as he gave her a charming grin.</p>
<p>"1:45 p.m. Mulder." The warning tone in Scully's voice was mitigated by a suppressed smile that Mulder could not see as he headed for the door.</p>
<p>"Thanks, partner."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. October 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mulder invites Scully for a nice walk in the woods</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, that was a day!" summarised Mulder unnecessarily, as they prepared to leave for the weekend.</p>
<p>"At least it's over until next quarter. Skinner was a good back-up this time."</p>
<p>"I think he's trying to butter you up so he can ask you out, Scully." </p>
<p>"Shut up, Mulder!" Scully rolled her eyes at Mulder's shit-eating grin.</p>
<p>"So, pick you up at 8 tomorrow?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Mulder, tomorrow is Saturday. We don't work on Saturdays."</p>
<p>"Spooky pumpkins, Scully. It'll be a nice walk..."</p>
<p>"Don't say it! I'll see you at 8, Mulder." </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. October 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A nice walk in the woods</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>For Scully's little Halloween trick (treat?) for Mulder to work, she needed to delay his ambitious 8 am departure. So when Mulder arrived at Scully's apartment she made him wait while her load of washing finished so she could hang it out before they left. By that time, she had him absorbed in a game of Scrabble-he was losing-so he wouldn't let them stop the game. Scully won with her 'x' on a triple letter. The word was 'hoax'. Mulder was oblivious. Next, she insisted on a trip to the supermarket to buy supplies for their day trip. Mulder grumbled half-heartedly. He was secretly delighted to follow Scully around her local store as she debated the merits of light rye versus dark and apple juice or orange. Mulder argued each choice just so she would lay out her case. He'd then put whatever she'd asked for in the cart. He also threw in seeds and iced tea. </p>
<p>It was still only midday, so she suddenly remembered a package she had to drop off to her mom on the way to their destination. She would have to remember to phone later and thank her mom for playing along so convincingly when they arrived unannounced with a package no one was expecting. Mrs Scully invited them to lunch and Scully hastily accepted. Mulder's impatience to get to the pumpkin field vanished in the face of Mrs Scully's effortless hospitality and Scully's playful demeanor as they sat chatting around the lunch table. Finally, Scully accepted that she had run out of excuses and they made their farewells and got back on the road.</p>
<p>Mulder was once again impatient to arrive. He drove while Scully navigated. Had he been paying attention he'd have noticed she didn't need to check the map, but he was too busy sharing his theories and poking holes in her explanations. They reached the closest parking area and loaded up for the hike through the lightly wooded area. Again, it wasn't long before Scully stopped them in a clearing surrounded by shady trees, the grass dotted with flowers and mushrooms and blanketed with red, yellow and orange leaves. Dappled sunlight played with Scully's hair as they sprawled on the soft grass to wait until sunset-according to the file the pumpkin apparitions were night dwellers.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Scully was happy to doze in the sunshine while Mulder did his best to keep her awake. As the afternoon wore on they snacked on their supplies and readied themselves for the night hike. Mulder checked torches and batteries while Scully hauled out a bulky sweater she'd grabbed from her mom's house that afternoon. When she could distract him no longer she stood and offered Mulder her hand.</p>
<p>"Come on then. Let's go find your spooky pumpkins, Spooky Mulder." She smiled broadly at him as she reclaimed the nickname that had been used as an insult by so many in the past. On her lips it was an endearment; a badge of honor. Mulder gave her his hand and his smile in return.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>He helped her into her wolly coat, chuckling at the uncharacteristic colour and pattern.</p>
<p>"Shut up, Mulder! It's warm."</p>
<p>Their path, again plotted by Scully with relative ease, led on through woodlands and climbed steadily until they were looking out over the surrounding valley. They turned to their left and followed a broad path that twisted down the crest of a hill before opening out onto a grassy field. Mulder's torch swept the area and started to illuminate pumpkins in various stages of ripening. They looked around carefully before proceeding out of the tree cover and through the pumpkins, stepping over vines that twisted along the open ground. The moonlight made the going easy enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This must be the place, Scully."      </p>
<p>"I guess so. It's quite beautiful, rather than spooky, don't you think?"</p>
<p>Mulder was about to agree with her when he chanced a look back, over his shoulder, at the field through which they had just passed. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"Uh...Scully," he whispered, raising his hand to her shoulder.</p>
<p>"RUN!"</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. October 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trick that worked too well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mulder's habit of ditching Scully to go off on some crusade was well documented. But leaving Scully in a situation of peril? Never. So when Mulder saw a field of haunted pumpkins ready to attack, he wasn't taking no for an answer. </p><p>"Run!" he yelled.</p><p>The panic in Mulder's voice made Scully realise that her trick had been successful; too successful it seemed. She had hoped for a jump scare that they would soon laugh off. Instead, she found herself dragged along by her bigger, stronger partner as he tried to get them to safety. The adrenaline coursing through his body made him deaf to Scully's pleas. He wouldn't stop and certainly wouldn't let her stop. Scully soon realised that her only course of action was to allow Mulder to lead them both back to the forest, so instead of trying to calm him, she kept pace alongside him until they reached the cover of the woods and Mulder slowed to a stop. Scully was torn between pleasure that her plan to present Mulder with a Halloween treat had worked so well and the guilt that was currently trying to swallow her whole. She had no idea how to even begin explaining to Mulder that the terror he had just experienced had been her doing.</p><p>"Come on, Scully, we better keep moving," Mulder panted. "We should be safe once we're back in the car. We can call the Hoover Building from there and they can start organising..."</p><p>"Mulder..." Scully tried to interrupt him, but he still wasn't hearing her. She stepped close to him and placed a hand to his chest. His thundering pulse sent another wave of guilt washing over her. She took one of his hands in her free one and he finally stopped speaking and looked down at her.</p><p>"Mulder, it's okay. We're safe-it's a Halloween prank." Mulder saw at once from her expression she was telling him the truth. He pulled his hand out of hers and stepped back.</p><p>"Mulder, I'm so sorry. This property is the back paddock of a farm owned by one of the families from Mom's church. That's how I found out about it. Apparently, they create a Halloween attraction each year for the congregation-it's a pre-Christmas fundraiser. This year they decided to create a haunted pumpkin patch. It's very effective!"</p><p>Mulder put a hand to his face and took a moment to compose himself. Scully continued her apology.</p><p>"I feel terrible. You've been so excited about Halloween this year I wanted to do something to help you celebrate. I had no idea my fake X-File would be so believable. I'm really sorry." She sounded miserable, and nothing was more effective in bringing Mulder around than his need to make Scully feel better. He stepped back to her and chuckled ruefully.</p><p>"I guess this is the part where you say 'trick or treat' and I give you candy."</p><p>"Mulder, I'm so..." Mulder stopped her with a quick hug. </p><p>"It's okay, Scully. I'm fine. It was a lovely idea and I've had a great day, apart from that ten minutes of mind-numbing terror." He grinned down at her. "No harm done, and it will be a great story to tease you about every Halloween! Come on, I think I managed to get us back to the right trail in spite of my blind panic. Let's head back to the car."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. October 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mulder solves the mystery</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"But Scully, I spent a whole day at the library researching the case file. There were dozens of reports of haunted happenings in the woods here, stretching back decades. Unless you've discovered time travel and kept it from me, you couldn't have planted those. How'd you do it?"</p><p>"The couple who came up with the idea did so based on their own research into the area. They must've found the same reports you did. Previously they've created hay mazes or had wagon rides to raise money for the Christmas charities. This year they decided to aim at a broader market, you know, teenagers and adults more than little kids. They've always planted out a field of pumpkins for carving and whatnot. This year they just planted them earlier to allow for maximum growth. The faces and the lighting did the rest. I have to say it was a stroke of genius to set it up so it's only when you turn back that you see the faces!"</p><p>"Stroke is right-I nearly had one when I turned and saw those things leering at us!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 1013</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy Birthday Agent Mulder</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>A day of autopsies and report writing allowed Scully too much thinking time. Mulder had forgiven her almost instantly for tricking him so thoroughly. Yet she still felt awful, as though she had betrayed his trust. He trusted so few people. And today was his birthday. A birthday he had almost certainly spent alone in their basement office. The work at Qantico hadn't been her idea but she still felt mean leaving him all by himself. So before she left for the drive home she texted Mulder to invite him round for dinner and a movie. His reply had been a swift and happy 'yes'.</p><p>Scully had allowed enough time to shower and decompress from her day. She ordered a food delivery full of Mulder's favourites. It arrived just as Mulder did. He came armed with a copy of the newly released 'The Fugitive', figuring they would spend the movie picking apart the Hollywood version of the FBI. He wasn't wrong. They bickered their way through the film, nitpicking everything from weapon-craft to the quality of the CCTV footage. They both agreed that Tommy Lee Jones' outhouse\henhouse line was a classic. Scully laughed to herself anticipating Mulder's recreation of the scene at every opportunity in the week ahead.</p><p>They had enjoyed a couple of beers each as they watched the movie. She'd clinked bottles with Mulder as they began dinner. "Happy Birthday, Mulder!" He gave her a shy, appreciative smile.</p><p>"Thanks, Scully." They didn't say anything more about it. It was enough for Mulder that Scully had acknowledged it and wanted to spend the evening with him. He was hard-pressed to think of a better way to celebrate than stretched out in front of the TV with his best friend.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. October 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OOPS!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>It was immediately apparent to Scully that; a) Mulder had not gone home last night; b) That the last beer may have been a mistake, and c) Neither of them was inclined to move. Scully lay her head back onto Mulder's chest. If she couldn't see him then this wasn't really happening. Was it? They hadn't fallen asleep watching the TV and ended up cuddled together under her silky throw. It wasn't Mulder's arm curled around her. It wasn't Mulder nuzzling into her hair as he gradually gained consciousness. And it definitely wasn't her with one hand tucked just ever so slightly inside the open collar of Mulder's shirt. Nope. Not her. Not him. Not them. It never happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. October 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"Mulder...what did you do?"</p><p>"Uh, apparently the fake spiders looked very real. The janitor called the fumigators. We can't go into the office until the vapours clear. May I buy you a coffee, Agent Scully?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. October 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Halloween is cancelled</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"Well, Agent Scully, that was a thorough ass-kicking. The Skinman was in fine form."</p><p>"Mm. Yes. No more Halloween fun in the office for us."</p><p>"None?"</p><p>"None. Halloween is hereby cancelled. Except for my pumpkin spice lattes, Mulder. They're exempt!"</p><p>"Okay. But if we can't have Halloween here, can we celebrate it elsewhere?"</p><p>"I guess so. Do you have something in mind?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>"This is nice, Mulder. It was a good idea. I've been meaning to come to these markets since they opened."</p><p>"I'm glad you like it, Scully."</p><p>"But you're not drinking your cider, Mulder."</p><p>"No, I've never really been a fan."</p><p>"And yet, you asked me to come here to drink cider with you?"</p><p>"Well, yeah, I like <em>you</em>, Scully."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. October 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mulder goes Squatchin'</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Scully it's me. I just got a tip on a local Bigfoot sighting. I'm heading out at dawn. Come with me?"</p><p>"You know I would Mulder, but my squatching suit is at the cleaners." </p><p>"Scully, you shouldn't wash it-the smell gives excellent camouflage...oh, you were kidding, weren't you?"</p><p>"Just come over when you're done. Bring food. <em>Shower first</em>!" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. October 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Examining the evidence</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That's your eye, Mulder! But, since you showered before coming over, I will concede that this one <em>might</em> be his ear."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. October 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pumpkin the first</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mulder! Why is there a giant pumpkin on the desk?"</p><p>"Because I knew if I brought it to your apartment you wouldn't have opened the door."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pumpkin the second</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Now there are two! Why are there two, Mulder?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. October 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's raining pumpkins</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"Hey, Scully, it's me," Mulder's breezy greeting was either a defence mechanism or he didn't read tone well in text messages.</p><p>"Mulder! Get over here now and remove these pumpkins from my living room. And I want my key back. You are a menace!"</p><p>"Aw, come on Scully. Where's your Halloween spirit?" Apparently, he didn't read tone well over a voice call either!</p><p>"Fox Mulder..."</p><p>"Scully, I'll be there in an hour. I'll bring take-out. You have sharp knives, don't you, Doc?"</p><p>"For your sake, you better hope I don't! And I want Italian."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 22 October</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let the games begin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"Why do I let you talk me into these things?" Scully mused.</p><p>"Because I'm handsome and charming and you love me?" Mulder's confidence had been bolstered by the wine that Scully contributed to their Italian meal. Now he had convinced her that a pumpkin carving contest between the two of them was a sensible, even essential way to spend the rest of their evening. Scully remained dubious but had given up arguing when Mulder produced the container of tiramisu and two spoons.</p><p>"Okay, but no peeking till I'm finished!"</p><p>"Yes, ma'am," Mulder replied, meek now that he had won over his reluctant partner. "I'm carving a portrait of Skinner for you to put in your bedroom." Less meek.</p><p>"Shut up, Mulder!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. October 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scully's lantern is ready</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wow, Scully! You made me a fox lantern?"</p><p>"Uh, no, actually, it turns out I made myself a fox lantern. You can keep Skinner."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. October 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mulder returns the compliment</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"In that case, I'm really glad I didn't carve Skinner. I'd much rather look at this face for the next week!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. October 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>That's why they call him Spooky!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>After their mutual carving session, Mulder thought a bit of light-hearted jump-scaring was called for to relieve the tension. He parked his car away from their usual spots and headed into the office to wait for Scully, leaving the lights off for maximum impact. He waited until he heard the lift, followed by the characteristic tap, tap, tap of Scully's heels along the corridor. Mulder stood and positioned himself so the door hid him until Scully was walking into the room. He leapt forward and yelled.</p><p>"Boo!"</p><p>Scully, who had seen the telltale flicker of torchlight as she approached the office door, was cool and composed. "Good morning, Mulder. How long have you been standing here in the dark?" She switched on the lights and busied herself with her usual morning routine.</p><p>Mulder put away his torch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. October 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Take 2</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For his next attempt, Mulder dug out an old alien head mask from deep in the back of a closet. He waited till Scully was due back from a visit to the lab. Tucking himself behind her desk he listened for the somewhat muffled sound of her return. Flashlight on, he was ready to peer up at Agent Scully as she moved to take her seat.</p><p>This time she did pause for a moment, before addressing her new little alien friend. "Up you get, Mulder. I don't even believe in the real aliens!"</p><p>Mulder put his torch away and began to plot what would be his third and final attempt to provide his partner with a Halloween heart starter.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. October 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mulder's plan works but who really wins?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>"Damn it, Mulder! You know, when I finally do shoot you, it won't even make it to court!" </p>
<p>"Uh, sorry, Scully," Mulder choked out. Scully pressed the heel of her shoe just a tiny bit harder into Mulder's chest before she walked off, leaving him to trail behind her down the corridor, octopus tentacle still in hand.</p>
<p>By the time they reached the office, Scully had recovered from the scare, reholstered her weapon, and decided how Mulder was going to pay for frightening her.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"So partner, here's how this is going to go: you're going to go get me my pumpkin spice apology latte and dispose of that <em>tentacle. </em>While you're gone I'm going to think of all the ways you're going to make this up to me."</p>
<p>"Yes, ma'am."</p>
<p>Mulder couldn't decide whether to rush back with the coffee to minimise her thinking time or to skulk at the cafe and hope that she would forgive him in the interim. In the end, he opted for the quick service and a chocolate muffin to sweeten the peace offering.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He knew his partner well. </p>
<p>"Why, Agent Mulder, thank you! What a lovely surprise!" Scully's tone indicated that she had not forgotten his mischief, but the smile that played on her lips told another story altogether. He wasn't forgiven yet, but he soon would be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. October 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All is forgiven</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mulder was pretty certain that this text meant he was in the clear. He decided to play it safe by not saying anything stupid. So he didn't say anything at all, just gave Scully a thumbs up and fished out his stack of take-out menus to plan their meal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. October 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Platonic movie watching</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scully knew what it meant to invite a guy over to watch a horror movie. Mulder, clueless as he so often was when it came to Scully, was also pretty sure it was a pretext to cuddle on the couch. It took him till 3/4 of the way through the first movie to manoeuvre close enough to drop a casual arm around Scully's shoulder. By the start of movie two, Scully's hand was resting comfortably on top of Mulder's and she was discovering, first hand, how soft that sweater of his actually was. Neither was sure who should be declared the winner of this particular skirmish but no one was complaining.</p><p>                                                                          </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. October 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Final preparations</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"How's this for a trick or treat sack, Scully?"</p>
  <p>"Well, since you taste 90% of our evidence, I'd say it's perfect!"</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Happy Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mulder gets his Halloween wish</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                           </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>